The present invention relates to a method for activating a clutch of a vehicle drive train, in particular of a vehicle drive train with a dual clutch transmission.
Dual clutch transmissions are generally known. They contain a dual clutch arrangement with two parallel friction clutches and a multi-step transmission with two parallel part-transmissions. One branch with a first friction clutch and with a first part-transmission is assigned the odd gear steps. The other branch with the second friction clutch and with the second part-transmission is assigned the even gear steps. The friction clutches are connected on the input side to an engine, for example an internal combustion engine, a hybrid drive unit or the like. The part-transmissions are implemented, as a rule, as spur-wheel transmissions. The connection of the friction clutch arrangement to the part-transmissions takes place via a shaft arrangement with an inner shaft and with a hollow shaft arranged concentrically to the latter.
By the overlapping actuation of the two friction clutches, gear changes can be carried out without any interruption in traction. The actuation of the friction clutches takes place in an automated manner. The actuators used for this purpose must in this case be activated accurately, particularly during the transfer of the drive torque from one friction clutch to the other friction clutch, in order to ensure a jolt-free gear change.